


Лучше для мужчины нет

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Physiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Быть секретным агентом и супершпионом нелегко. Быть женщиной-шпионом тяжелее вдвойне.





	Лучше для мужчины нет

Интересно, кто был тот первый мудак, решивший, что оральный секс — это круто? Наверняка какой-нибудь самец с непомерным эго и проблемами с эректильной функцией. Древний грек, слишком внимательно наблюдавший за летучими мышами. Или евнух Великого Рима, которому больше и порадоваться-то было нечем.  
  
Нет, Наташа за свободу слова и самовыражения, годы жизни в Америке даром не прошли, но, черт возьми, коли очень хочется — так и занимались бы этим самостоятельно. Даже термин научный для самоотсоса есть, аутофелляция называется.  
  
Ладно бы, если дело ограничивалось только фелляцией. Красивый, чистый член и поцеловать иногда хочется, а лизать, поддразнивая, бархатистую кожицу, прослеживая венки языком просто приятно, так ведь нет! Почти каждый второй объект Наташи с которым ей, по долгу службы, приходилось иметь секс, норовил запихнуть свою елду поглубже в глотку, да еще, тварь, за волосы схватить, приговаривая разные пошлости, пока Наташа пыталась расслабить мускулатуру гортани и боролась с желанием откусить хозяйство напрочь.  
  
«Соси, детка!», «Глотай, детка!» под непрерывные жесткие толчки. И это еще самые приемлемые варианты. Лучше не вспоминать, сколько раз она была «сучкой», «шлюхой», «потаскухой» или «блядью» за отбитый в юности напрочь рвотный рефлекс, и то, что могла взять на всю длину — никаких пальцев на руках и ногах не хватит. И это при том, что большинство из них были категорически против презервативов. Мол, чувствительность снижается и удовольствие не то. Козлы!  
  
Конечно, когда сперма из семенников перемещается в голову, занимая место мозгов, что Наташе, в большинстве случаев только на руку, о венерических болячках, герпесе, гепатитах и СПИДе думать не с руки. А Наташе каково? Что бы с ней ни сделали в Красной Комнате, однажды этого просто может не хватить. Поэтому даже удовольствие от смерти этих уродов ни разу не перекрыло природной брезгливости Вдовы.  
  
И ладно бы только минет! Так ведь нет! Словно в наказание за ее прошлые и нынешние грехи, более половины из этих неандертальцев пытались оказать ей встречную услугу и, черт, если в предыдущем случае можно было просто проглотить и забыть, то тут приходилось изображать непойми что и сбоку бантик. Почему все мужики, как на подбор, мнят себя богами кунилингуса, в то время как Наташе приходится пошло стонать и дрожать бедрами, молясь про себя отделаться в этот раз молочницей, а не подцепить что похуже?  
  
Так что нет, Наталия Алияновна Романова не любит оральный секс. Просто секс — тоже не особо. То ли партнера подходящего не случилось, то ли Красная Комната виновата. Не суть.  
  
И поэтому, когда они всерьез начали встречаться с Тони, вопрос минета встал как никогда остро. Почище Гамлетовского «быть или не быть».  
  
Потому что, понятное дело, Наташа слишком хорошо понимала: удивить Тони Старка в постели, наверное, так же сложно, как заставить Капитана Америка не краснеть при слове римминг (особенно после того, как сама и объяснила его значение). Тони не зря носил звание плейбоя. Если верить досье, он умел и практиковал доставление удовольствия партнерше всеми возможными способами и не гнушался использовать самые грязные приемчики, чтобы вырвать заветные стоны. И, в то же время, никогда не отказывался от встречных оральных ласк. А послушать Роуди, так вообще, поза 69 была самой любимой у Тони на все времена.  
  
Нет, конечно же, Тони был абсолютно чист и в прямом, и переносном значении — это Наташа знала наверняка, — всегда использовал презервативы и латексные пленки и, в целом, был тактичным и чутким любовником, с пониманием относящимся ко многим, если не вообще ко всем причудам в постели. Так что нелюбовью к минетам и куни его точно не удивить. Как и отвращению к «игре в снежки».  
  
И будь он просто очередным заданием, Наташа бы сплюнула и дело с концом. Только Тони — со своими длинными, густыми ресницами, смешным носом «уточкой», задорными вихрами, сильными руками и умопомрачительными ягодицами —уже давно не был заданием. Поэтому Наташа решила — минет. Которого, как известно, лучше для мужчины нет.  
  
Член у Тони оказался что надо. Не слишком длинный, не очень толстый. Аккуратный, пропорциональный как и его хозяин. Ладный, одним словом. От него пахло чем-то сладким, приятным и только самую капельку — острым и мускусным. В паху у Тони все было аккуратно подстрижено, а кое-где и депилировано начисто, так что за раздражение на лице можно было не переживать. И короткие ровные волосики оказались неожиданно мягкими, хотя Наташа до этого была уверена, что такое практически стопроцентно невозможно.  
  
Уложенный спиной на подушки он выглядел странно беззащитным и удивительно хрупким. Оставалось только порадоваться, что Железный Человек не умеет читать мысли, а то бы первый раз точно стал их последним. Что что, а получить право подозревать Тони Старка в слабости нужно было еще заслужить. Пока до этого не дошло, Наташа просто продолжала рассматривать член Тони, осторожно поглаживая кончиками пальцев. Судя по тому как твердело под рукой, Тони был очень даже не против.  
  
— Презерватив, — хрипло проговорил он, протягивая Наташе шуршащий квадратик.  
  
Наташа послушно взяла предложенное, повертела в руках и решительно отбросила в сторону. Она хотела чтобы Тони был целиком ее и сейчас собственная брезгливость казалась чем-то надуманным и далеким настолько же, как член Тони был непохож на учебные зеленые бананы, выдаваемые лучшим ученицам того страшного места где прошла юность Наташи.  
  
Она аккуратно лизнула щелочку «подмигнувшей» ей головки, пробуя Тони на вкус, а потом решительно оделась ртом до самого паха, сглатывая и заставляя Тони задушенно стонать. Яички под рукой были горячими и тяжелыми, каждое движение горлом сопровождалось вскриками и тяжелыми вздохами, но закаменевшие бедра Тони оставались неподвижными, словно он боялся любым неосторожным движением навредить ей. Поэтому Наташа сама не поняла зачем, но протянула руку к Тони и положила его ладонь себе на затылок.  
  
— На-та-шааа… — только и успел прошептать Тони, предупреждая, прежде чем его затрясло, и рот Наташи наполнился теплой спермой. Вкус был странным. Вроде бы, Тони пил много кофе, не пренебрегал фастфудом, и, хоть и не курил, но Наташа часто видела его со стаканам виски в руке. Однако ни ожидаемой резкой горечи, ни мерзкой кислоты не чувствовалось. Оттого ли, что это был Тони, с которым никогда ничего не было просто и понятно с первого раза? Или впервые в жизни Наташа сделала минет кому-то не на задании, не из-за того, что это было выгодно, жизненно необходимо, важно для миссии, а просто потому, что хотела сама?  
  
Тони меж тем притянул ее ближе целуя, слизывая собственный вкус с Наташиных губ, недовольно пробурчал что-то про крепкие напитки, арабику и ананасы, а после нежно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Не против, если я познакомлюсь с твоим клитором поближе?  
  
Вполне возможно, это могло стать величайшей ошибкой Наташи, но она кивнула и сказала «да».  
  
Наверное, глупо было бы удивляться, но Наташа удивилась, когда Тони ее не разочаровал. И пусть мир по-прежнему был полон козлов, мудаков, ублюдков и конченных отморозков, и ей, возможно, еще не раз придется вставать на колени, но теперь, когда у Наташи был Тони, это не имело никакого значения. Теперь ей всегда будет, ради чего подняться и дать достойный отпор. Наверняка.


End file.
